Three Pairings of Different Directions
by Virus
Summary: Three relationships. Different than what has generally been seen. More or less crack pairings.
1. Superduo

Three pairing of different directions

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Well you know the drill.

Superduo

It was a warm night in Metropolis. Made all the more due to the high humidity in the air that not even being in the near by woods would fix. Which sucks for one Conner Kent as well needed to cool off for a while. He and Cassie had decided to stop dating again. It gotten to the point that he and Dick Grayson could start a club over on again off again relationships.

It was over a rather stupid bunch of arguments. Most of it boiled down to him not taking thing seriously and being to high on his own problems and the like. "Sorry that I have personal things to work out" he thought. Its not like he didn't care about the relationship, he has a life outside of it. So does she. It was so much easier during the early Young Justice days.

After taking to Clark and Lois for advice, who gave the usual "fish in the sea" or "It gets better and you'll find each other again" and others, he decided to walk around to clear his head. The weather was not cooperating.

He was about to give up on the walk, maybe find a nice walk in freezer to go in, when he saw a feminine figure descend from the sky. At first he thought it was Kara, probably to give her two cents. As the figure got closer, he saw that it wasn't due to her having a white shirt instead of the blue one.

"Linda"!

It was Linda Danvers, the first Supergirl. He hadn't seen her in a few years and she seemed to have vanished. He didn't know all the details as to why, but what he did know he understood. That was a hard burden to bare.

"How are you doing Conner"? She seemed cheerful, perhaps getting over some of her problems. Still Conner decided to be polite and not push it unless she brought it up "Fine. Umm, it been a while. What are you doing here and in costume"? "Straight to the point with that one" she replied, although all thing considered it was a valid question "You can thank your cousin Kara for that one".

"Kara huh?"

"She sought me out after learning about the human that had been running around with the S. We did some talking and the like, one Supergirl to another. The end result was me getting out of my funk and restarting my life a bit".

Conner couldn't help but smile. Kara seemed to have that way about her, always trying to bring out the best in others. Maybe because of how she was when she arrived, all angry and scared. Empathy personalized as Tim had called her.

The two walked around for while, Linda talking about why she retired for a while and how she was feeling. Conner couldn't help but feel all the empathy in the world. No one should have had to go through all that, especially someone like Linda, who despite everything was a wonderful person.

All the time, Conner couldn't help but notice how pretty Linda was. Of course she was attractive, no matter if human or Supergirl. The fact that she was few years older didn't matter, after all Conner was more into older women for the most part anyway. Cassie was the only girl that he was with that was his own age.

After Linda was done, she turned her attention to Conner "So, what really happened between you and Cassie"? This was something Conner was dreading. He already had Tim and Bart's two cents about it and even Clark had chimed in on it "Oh it was just things. I guess we just had our own hang ups coming in and starting to pile up. I guess that happens to everyone eventually".

"Such it life. Heck, I had a metric ton of crap on me even before I became Supergirl, so don't worry about it. If anything, you're getting it easy compared to other people."

Linda walked over to Conner and gave him a kiss of the cheek. After pulling away, both started at each other, both their faces sticking with sweat for the climate. Linda moved forward and kiss Conner on the lips, genitally at first and then more passionately. Conner then returned the favor, the two letting lust overcome them.

Linda then took her shirt off, reveling her bra covered breasts. Conner, of course, couldn't take his eyes off them "Jeez, those look as big as Cassie's"! Not paying attention to Conner's words, Linda pushed him to the ground and then sat on his lap, bring him up to kiss her neck and chest. After tiring of that, Linda removed Conner's shirt and laid him on his back, Linda herself laying on him, her large breasts mashing onto his bare chest.

The two made out of another minute before Linda seemed to have snapped out of her lust and pulled out "Conner, wait wait. We shouldn't do this." Conner rose up, having a look on his face of shame and disappointment "I'm sorry, I just...look I get it, we got a little emotional. I guess I shouldn't have thought you'd be interested in me. It is me after all".

"Conner it's not that. It's just this is going a little fast. I mean do get me wrong, I have no problem getting hot and heavy with a good looking guy. But, I just don't think this is the place and time."

Linda walked over to Conner, picking up her shirt along the way "Look Conner, I am open to a relationship with you, but why don't we take is slow first. Like the whole dinner and a movie thing."

"That sounds _super"._

Linda kissed Conner on the forehead, put her shirt on and few off, waving bye to Conner until she was out of eye sight. Conner picked up his own discarded shirt, placing it on and started walking, intending to return to Clark and Lois's home. He felt he could use a shower, preferably a cold one. After all, it was really hot.


	2. Wonderhood

Wonderhood

"Fucking Tim and his fucking absentmindedness". The air was fill with the angry curses of one Jason Todd, upset that because Tim Drake was busy with something along with Bruce and Damian, he left something in YJ HQ. And because he figured Jason wasn't busy and he wasn't but Jason figure Tim shouldn't automatically assume that, he asked him to get it.

On the plus side, Tim said that the place should be empty today as everyone else was also doing their own thing. Jason was glad as he really didn't want deal with Drake's friends.

Jason pulled his bike up to the bases entrance "Jeez, you guys really down graded from when you where Teen Titans. At least Titans Tower had character. Well as much character as a tower shaped like a big T can have. And it did get blown up quite often, almost to the point that the T might as well stand for target."

Jason ended his self musings and entered the base, heading towards Tim's room. Entering it, he was greeted with a vile sight. Tim's room was a clutter and in need of massive amounts of cleaning. "Christ Tim, how do you even move in this room! How is it that the good Robin is a clutter bug and yet I, the so called bad one, knows about basic housekeeping"?

As Jason waded around the pig pen that is Tim Drake's room, he was interrupted by a presence "What are you doing here, Todd"? Jason turned to see the form of Cassie Sandsmark, standing in the doorway, looking none to pleased to see Jason here. He was not pleased that he had to talk to his younger brother's friends "I am currently navigating the landfill that is this room. Tim sent me to get something because he couldn't be bothered to remember anything. What are you doing here, Wondy Girl? Tim told me that this place was going to be empty".

"Not that its any of your business, but I just needed some alone time. This place seemed like a good place to do it".

Jason barely paid any attention to Cassie as he continued his search. Cassie stood there, continuing to watch him, which in short order began to annoy Jason "Is there something you could be doing"? You staring at me like a serial killer is kind of creepy".

"I just want to make sure you are out of here as soon as possible so I can get some peace."

"Oh sorry for disturbing your me time. What crawled up your ass anyway, Kent do something stupid for the billionth time"?

The sound of Conner's name was not something she wanted to here, at all "You know what, fuck you! Just get what you came for and get the hell out!" Jason was taken aback by this sudden turn. He knew that Cassie had a mean streak at times, but it usually took some prompting to get it out of her. This was something else. It was something he was familiar with "Are you alright?"

"None of your business".

"I think right now it is and I think you got something you need to get off your chest. Trust someone who knows angry". Cassie was unsure of this. Jason Todd wasn't know to be a talk things out with people, at least not grown people "Do you actually want to talk or just be snarky"?

"Actually want to talk".

Cassie decided that she did need to let it out and she knew that if anything Jason wouldn't sugarcoat anything or give her the simple answer to spare her feelings "Well its just that me an Conner broke up. Yes I know, it isn't the first time and we'll likely get back together. It's just...he doesn't seem to take the relationship seriously. We have all these things to consider and he brushes most of them off. I love him and have since we were teenagers, its just that lately he just doesn't seem like the I want him as I once did. Everything seems more complicated now".

Jason listen to Cassie's whole speech, not stopping her. After she was done talking, he looked at her and said something that she did not expect "Could it be you're issue with Kent is that your still seeing him through the eyes of the teenager you used to be"?

Cassie didn't expect such an answer "What do you mean"?

"I mean, you have known Kent since you were, what 14 or so? And during the time you were crushing on him and then in a relationship with him, you viewed it as a teen would, that these fun times would go on forever. Young love does that. Even I know that, even if I have never experienced it."

Cassie didn't know what to say. These were not what she was expecting someone like Jason Todd to be saying. Still, she let him continue "It's fun to feel that way when you're young and have few problems, being superheroes not withstanding. But after you get a certain age, you have other priorities and other interests beyond what you did before. Childhood romances rarely continue beyond your teen years and even if you end up with said person down the line, it might not be continuous. Look at Dick and Babs, they dating other people before getting back together and even then, they weren't the same as they once were. Maybe you need an adult relationship, him too and if there is a true spark after all the changes you've been through after all that said and done, then it was meant to be".

Cassie was once again taken aback that Jason of all people could sum everything up in such a manner. Still, she listened to his words and concluded that maybe he was right. She was looking at Conner like she did back then. Perhaps she was being foolish to think that things would stay the same after all these years. She loved him, but maybe it would be best to move, at least for now.

Then she turned her attention to Jason. Despite his general demeanor, he wasn't a unattractive man, far from it. Yes, he had a attitude about him that could turn off people and he didn't exactly leave a good first impression when she first met him. Still she had put up with worse in her time, remembering that Rose Wilson was on her team at on point. And he had just proven to have more layers to him than he would usually show. She wondered if she should take a chance.

Jason has apparenty found what he was looking for, cursing the whole time. Cassie knew it was now or never "Jason, ummm...if you're going to be sticking around for a while, do you maybe want to go out to dinner"? Jason was surprised by the question, especially given the last few minutes. And even without that, he never expected her to ask this of him "Are you serious"?

"Yes, I am".

Jason decided that it couldn't hurt. He wasn't much of a dater and its not like he had anything else to do, so a meal with a, as he could admit, very attractive young woman wouldn't be the worst thing he could do "I guess I could. I just need to freshen up and call Tim about his little gizmo. 7 sound good"? Cassie nodded her head, which Jason returned in kind.

Jason made his way out of the HQ and to his bike, leaving to his hotel room. Cassie didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but she was, to her surprise, excited to find out.


	3. Superpulse

Superpulse

Naturally, a speedster's favorite past time is running. Bart Allen was no exception. In fact, one could say he was the one to enjoy it the most, given his hyperactive personality. The young man was had been running all over the place, from Keystone to Star City and now he was on his way to Metropolis.

He was already on the outskirts of the city, the thought of some of the food there that Conner had told him of. He was on the edge of the city when he was stopped by the impact of something. It had sent him backwards, nose sore as hell and him wondering what he had hit. He looked up to see the form of Supergirl, who was now shocked at these turn of events "Oh God, Bart are you ok"?!

Kara helped Bart up, quickly moving his hands from his nose to see what damage she might have caused "Humm, does look bad. It will probably be a little sore. Good thing speedsters heal fast. What are you doing in my neck of the foods?"

"Just a fun run, which would be me almost all the time. What are you doing all the way outside the city"?

"Just some fresh air. The hustle and bustle of Metropolis can be a little crating after while. I can see why Clark likes going back to Smallville so often." A idea then form in Kara's head "Say since you are here, how about a race? Everyone always talks about how your grandfather Barry and Clark had their big race, lets see how we do".

Bart wasn't the competitive type, that was more of Wally's thing. But he'd love some fun and a race against Supergirl would be hell of a time. Bart nodded in acceptance and the two got on there marks. On a 3 count, they were off. The two zipped all around Metropolis, avoiding hazards of course. Bart even was able to pay for a hotdog and eat the thing before anyone could register it. At the end, Bart got to a nearby hill outside the city, Kara catching up a few minutes later.

"Hey, Clark didn't lose that badly to Barry"! Bart found Kara comment amusing, in part because she looked so cute doing it "Well those were for charity and I am not one to slow down". Kara smiled, finding the comment as fun and playful as the man saying it "Well, I'm a lady". Bart then broke out in laughter from the comment. God, she was so damn cute.

The two parked themselves next to a nearby tree and took in the view of Metropolis. It was a terrific sight, especially due to the sunset. After taking it for a while, Kara turned her attention to Bart "You seem to be in good spirits". Bart turned to Kara confused "Oh course. Any reason I would be"?

"Well, with all the relationship drama with your team, I figured that you would get pulled down with it".

Bart flashed a small smile, finding comment somewhat amusing "Nah, I'm not much for relationships". Kara raised an eyebrow, finding the comment curious. When asked why, Bart replied "Relationships were never my strong suit. There was Cissie, but I never got the nerve to do anything with that and now she's out of reach. Then there was Rose, who after I got over my crush I realized was not really a good match. Romance isn't my thing".

Kara felt sad for Bart. Sure he wasn't say Tim or even Conner, but its not like he was unattractive. And while his personality could be a little overwhelming at times, he was a perfectly nice guy "I find that odd that you caught no ones eye".

"Are you kidding"? I know what others think of me. I'm immature and too fast taking and I don't think things through. I get it that I'm not Tim or Conner or even someone like Jaime. I'm just a dorky geek".

Kara rose up and pulled Bart up. She then proceeded to give him a short thin kiss on the lips "That's ok. I have a small spot for dorky geeks".

Kara turned to fly off, but not before she turned towards Bart "Hey, of you even want a 'race' again let me know. It could be fun". And with a playful wink, she flew off.

Bart stood there for a few moments, which for him was a practical miracle. He licked his lips, the sweet taste of Kara's lips still on there. After getting his head together, he ran his way back to Keystone, all the way feeling his heart beat like mad. Though he was sure it wasn't because he was running


End file.
